What Happens In Vegas
by xoxomolls
Summary: The Glee Club wakes up with no memory of the previous night on a special Glee fieldtrip. Now, they have to find Quinn and figure out what the heck happened in Vegas. Puckleberry, Sam/Quinn, Artie/Tina, Mike/Santana, Brittany/Matt. Other friendships. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Sup? So I decided to do a Glee Vegas fanfiction cause they're totally freaking hilarious and I love the idea haha. So Review! :) **

Grass. She was surrounded by grass…and more grass…and yet more grass. Quinn Fabray stood up and was very confused. She looked around and saw no one. Suddenly, a beep sounded and the blond looked down to see her phone lying on the ground by her feet. She picked it up and read the message.

**Where are you? –Rach xoxo**

**I have no idea. There's a lotta grass though. –Quinnie xo**

The Cheerio frowned, _Where am I is right…_


	2. The Journey

A tiny brunette and a tall blonde walked into the parking lot of McKinley High with duffle bags slung over their shoulders and hands intertwined. The brunette's jeans and neon green off-the-shoulder top contrasted drastically with the blonde's gym shorts and grey and red Cheerio jacket. They both had on black converse though that pounded on the pavement as they ran to their destination.

The shorter girl flung herself into the arms of a mohawked teen. He stumbled backwards a step, but squeezed her around the waist and held her off the ground.

"Hey, Rach." He greeted his best friend, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled at him, "Hi Noah."

The tall blond was currently in a three-way hug with a stunning Latina and a dark-skinned jock.

"Matt, I missed you!" Brittany exclaimed after releasing them.

The jock chuckled, "Britt, I saw you yesterday." Scrunching her forehead, the girl finally nodded as a look of glee stole over her face.

Santana smirked at the couple as Matt leaned down to gently kiss his ditzy girlfriend. Shaking her head in amusement, the girl hugged Rachel from behind in greeting and slapped a high five to Puck.

Grinning, the future Broadway star spun around and exclaimed "Tana!" as she squeezed the girl tightly. The Head Cheerio just smiled fondly at her.

Hearing yelling, the group turned towards an Asian barreling towards them, followed closely by a fashionable boy and a dark-skinned brunette. Mike's eyes were widened in fear as he sprinted to Santana and wrapped his arms around her waist, hiding his face in her shirt. She laughed and stroked the back of his neck as the other two stopped in front of them with their hands on their hips.

The boy opened his mouth to speak when Rachel threw herself at them and hugged the living daylights out of the two best friends. His mouth snapped shut and he softened as he ran his hand over her head. Mercedes just patted the girl on the back and grinned.

Rachel released them and turned around, inwardly sighing in relief. _That's one crisis averted_, she thought, wondering how many more there would be.

"Guys! A little help please!" A voice exclaimed and everyone turned to face a person hidden by a large pile of suitcases and duffel bags in their arms. Eyes widening, Matt and Mike exchanged a look and went to lift some of the luggage. Tina was revealed with Artie wheeling behind her. The Asian girl smiled sheepishly at them while Artie just shrugged and offered the bags of food in his lap as a peace offering. A backpack was hanging from one of the wheelchair handles and more bags were hanging off the others.

"Tina," Puck started, "Why are you carrying like seven bags?"

The girl's eyes narrowed as she glared at Mike, Kurt, and Mercedes. The two divas shrunk away from her while Mike inched himself behind his girlfriend.

"Well, because some people in this group sprinted away and left their bags for Artie and I to carry all of the bags. Half of these are Kurt's," She told them matter-of-factly. The boy huffed, but made no protest.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Okay, where's Mr. Schue?"

"And Sam and Quinn?" Artie chimed in, looking around for the two blonds.

"And Ms. Pillsbury," Mercedes added.

Puck took out his phone and called Sam.

"Yo, Ken, where are you and Barbie?" He asked, when the boy answered. The whole group heard Quinn's growl as Puck held the phone away from his ear with a smirk. Rachel swatted at him with a glare. He pouted as Santana snickered and leaned her head against Mike's shoulder.

Puck snapped his phone closed and looked at them, "They're almost here. Quinn wanted a smoothie."

Rolling his eyes, Matt pointed to where Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were walking towards them, rolling their suitcases behind them.

"Hey, guys! The bus is on it's way. About five minutes away. Are you ready for the first ever Glee Club field trip?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly while the teenagers cheered and pumped their fists in the air.

"No! I don't care if you think it's the best thing to happen in the history of the world! I refuse to paint myself blue and go to a convention with thousands of other blue people!" Quinn shouted as she and Sam joined the rest of the Gleeks. Rachel giggled into her hand before hugging her friends and patting Quinn's hand soothingly.

The blond boy deflated with a sigh and Quinn pecked his cheek, bringing his spirits up quickly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she sipped her smoothie with a small smile.

Clapping his hands together, Mr. Schue pointed with a grin as the bus rounded the corner and pulled into the parking lot in front of them. Cheering, the teens picked up their bags and loaded the bus, each greeting the bus driver with a smile.

Santana tugged Rachel down beside her, who shot an apologetic shrug to Puck. Mike raised an eyebrow, but sat next to Puck in front of them. Brittany and Matt sat across from the two girls, with Sam and Quinn behind them. Kurt and Mercedes were behind them with Artie and Tina in the very back because of the wheelchair. But everyone was still clumped together in the same section. They really were a family. The past year had proven that.

"Okay guys! Who's ready for Vegas?" Puck screamed, standing up and winking at Rachel. They all yelled back as their teacher looked on with pride. They really were growing up. The bus started and they were on their way to the Entertainment Capitol of the World.


	3. Getting to Vegas

"Rach," Santana whispered, nudging the girl next to her.

The small girl made a tired sound of acknowledgement.

The Latina took a deep breath while trying to formulate her question, "How long have you been in love with Puck?" Or she could just be blunt about it…

Rachel sat up quickly and looked around in alarm, only to find everyone asleep or in conversations of their own.

"Since forever," The girl replied with a soft smile, "After all of the Finn drama and Jesse and Shelby, he was always there. He even watched musicals with me to make me feel better."

Santana smiled and looked over at Puck. He was asleep against the window, but she would bet he was thinking about the tiny diva beside her. She looked at Rachel, who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Patting her lap, she grinned, "Come here, baby girl. Sleep." She ordered softly. Rachel looked like she was going to argue, but eventually laid her head on the Latina's lap and drifted to sleep. The Head Cheerio hummed a lullaby and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. Her other hand was linked with Rachel's while her thumb smoothed over her skin. While they hadn't always been friends, now they were practically inseparable. They were closer than best friends. They were sisters. Santana was fiercely protective of the small brunette and Rachel was just as protective of the Latina.

Santana soon followed Rachel into a deep sleep and soon there were no sounds except soft snoring and mumbling from the sleeping teenagers. Mr. Schue smiled at them before reaching into the compartment over his head and pulling down blankets. He handed half to Ms. Pillsbury before walking to the back of the bus and beginning to cover the sleeping kids. Artie and Tina were curled up with the boy's head resting against the window, his hands covering Tina's. Quinn was sitting in between Sam's legs, her head nestled in his neck. Matt had his arms wrapped around Brittany with his lips pressed against her temple. Kurt and Mercedes had their heads leaned together, as if they had fallen asleep talking. Puck and Mike both had their faced tilted towards the game console in Puck's hand.

Gently turning off the game and slipping it back into the bag on the floor, the curly-haired teacher slipped a blanket on them as he had with the others. Ms. Pillsbury looked at the last two fondly, tucking one blanket around Santana's shoulders and another one over Rachel as the tiny brunette clutched part of the Latina's shorts in her fists. The guidance counselor couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the girl's forehead. She had often felt motherly feelings towards the diva and hoped it was known, seeing as Shelby had deserted the poor girl and her dads were never around.

With a final smile, the two teachers settled back into their seats and let sleep overtake them as it had their kids.

They arrived in Las Vegas eight hours later with everyone wide awake and excited. Rachel was bouncing in her seat as Santana made sure she didn't hit the ceiling. They pulled into their hotel which caused another riot. A pyramid shaped building called the Luxor was in front of them and Puck sent a sly nod to Sam across the bus. Rachel caught it and rolled her eyes, knowing something was going on behind their teachers' backs.

Standing up, Brittany started looking around frantically, going so far as to climb over Matt to get to the window. Her boyfriend easily lifted her onto his lap and held her squirming form tightly.

"Britt, what are you doing?" He asked as everyone looked at the couple in confusion.

"I'm looking for mummies. They live in pyramids, you know! And I don't want Lord Tubbington to get eaten!" She exclaimed frantically, still trying to escape his hold.

Matt looked extremely perplexed and had no response for the blond girl. He looked to the rest of the bus with pleading eyes.

"Brittany…" Mr. Schue started, "Did you bring your cat to Vegas?"

She stopped wriggling long enough to look at him with a 'duh' expression, "Of course! I have to keep an eye on him. I've been trying to get him to quit smoking." The Cheerio nodded proudly with a smile.

The teacher's eyes widened and he looked at the bus driver, who threw open the doors, and hurried out of the bus. The rest of the Gleeks followed quickly, exchanging looks. Matt just picked up his girlfriend and ran after them. Mike and Sam got Artie and his wheelchair, so he wouldn't miss anything. They all stood in front of the luggage compartments on the side of the bus and Mr. Schue opened it.

Suddenly, a blur of black and white flew out of the bus and attached itself to the man's face. He screeched and ran around, waving his arms around and flailing about as Ms. Pillsbury tried to get him to stop.

The Gleeks all tilted their heads to the side as they watched. Various looks of amusement and confusion crossed their faces until they all turned to look at Brittany.

She looked at them innocently and shrugged, "What? He'll go back to stealing lawn gnomes." Matt rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her head. The blond snuggled into his embrace with a grin.

Ms. Pillsbury threw a packet at Rachel, "Those are the hotel keys. Check us in. We will meet you after we get Brittany's cat off of Mr. Schue." She screamed as she circled the bus after their curly-haired teacher.

Rachel looked at the packet and the group before taking off towards the Luxor with Puck's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. Matt lifted Brittany onto his back and gave her a piggyback ride to where the two were standing. The rest of the Glee Club followed after them. They signed in at the front desk and then congregated in the lobby, all gathered on the couches and chairs.

"So, who is rooming with who?" Santana asked from her spot on Mike's lap.

Rachel looked at the sheet of paper in her hands and back at the Latina, "Well, it's three to a room. And we're all on the same floor with conjoining rooms. So I'm thinking we do you, me, and Brit with Mike, Noah, and Matt in the conjoined room. And Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes with Artie, Sam, and Kurt next to them. Does that sound okay?"

Everyone nodded, but Mercedes spoke up, "Hold up, what about Mr. Schue? And Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Ms. Pillsbury wrote that they are a couple floors down in a suite. And it says here that room assignments are our choice as long as we are responsible about it," Rachel answered with a grin. There were cheers and yells as the excitement level of the teens rose.

Rachel handed out the room keys to the most responsible people of the group – Matt, Quinn, and Artie while she held the one for her room. She loved Santana and Brittany, but they weren't the most reliable people when it came to keeping track of things. Especially room keys.

"Hey guys?" Artie asked, looking around at them all, "Where's our stuff?"

"Still on the bus probably," Mike answered, tracing patterns on Santana's palm subconsciously.

Puck stood up with Matt and Sam, "We got it. We'll just get one of those cart things and roll the stuff." They walked toward a bellboy to borrow his cart while the rest of the teens looked at their keys.

"Hey, we're on the top floor," Quinn told them with a grin, seeing the number 30 on all their keys.

Tina leaned over Artie, placing her chin on his shoulder to see for herself. Suddenly, there was a scream and they looked up to see a luggage cart barreling towards the front desk. Puck and Matt were running after it with Sam right behind them. Puck leapt forward and grabbed the handle while Matt and Sam each grabbed one of his legs as the momentum pulled them all to a stop. Rachel let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head against Mike's shoulder. Santana ran her hand along the girl's head, smiling as the brunette leaned into her touch.

Puck tossed duffle bags at their owners and hung the backpacks on Artie's wheelchair.

The mohawked teen picked up two gigantic orange suitcases and set them on their wheels with raised eyebrows, "Whose are these?"

Kurt raised a hand sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes, Puck set the suitcases down next to the feminine boy, "Here ya go, Beyonce." Rachel and Mercedes simultaneously slapped Puck on the arm and he gave them a faux-wounded look, rubbing his sore arm.

They both ignored him and hefted their bags onto their shoulders. Everyone followed suit and the piled into an elevator and eagerly awaited for the machine to take them to their destination.

Santana bounced on her feet excitedly, clapping her hands together. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, causing the girl to squeal. "Babe, I love you, but you have gotta calm down. Why are you so excited anyway? It's just Vegas." The Asian asked. As Mike looked back on the vacation from his junior year of high school ten years later, he would realize that this was not a smart thing to say. But back to the present. The poor boy was faced with a trio of his girlfriend, Kurt, and his metaphorical little sister, as they stared him down with glares and hands on hips. He stepped back, partly in fear, and partly in shock that someone as tiny as Rachel could appear so menacing.

Matt leaned over to whisper in the Asian's ear, "Dude, bad move." Mike just nodded as he prepared himself for the speech he was sure was to come. Oh, and come it did. Halfway through their combined rant, the lanky Asian was whispering to himself over and over, "How long does it take to get to the top of a hotel?" Puck patted him on the back and leaned down to pick Rachel's bag off the floor of the elevator as the doors dinged and opened. The previously ranting trio ran down the hallway until Quinn screamed their room numbers after them and the turned the corner, dragging their bags behind them.

By the time the rest of the club caught up to them, they had already opened the door to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany's room and were jumping on the beds in excitement. Mouths dropped as they took in the view and the room.

"Whoa." Puck

"Dude…" Matt.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Mike.

"I call the bed by the window!" Rachel.

"Middle bed!" Santana.

"I love Vegas." Tina.

"Oh my Gucci." Kurt.

"Heck to the yes!" Mercedes.

"Preach." Artie.

"How are we all going to fit in here?" All heads turned to Brittany, but she just looked at them innocently. Matt patted the blond on the head and went to open the conjoined room while Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Quinn went across the hall to their rooms. Rachel jumped on Santana and Brittany and they all squealed excitedly. Puck and Mike rolled their eyes and followed Matt into their room, closing the door behind them. The mohawked teen plopped onto his bed and put his arms behind his head, staring at the tv. Mike flipped through the channels until he found a football game and settled onto his own bed in a position mirroring Puck's.

"So, Puck, how long have you been in love with our little Rachel?" Matt asked nonchalantly, throwing his bag on the ground next to the couch.

Puck sputtered, "Um, I, what?"

Mike laughed, "Bro, it's kind of obvious. Well, not to her. But then again, the poor girl has had her fair share of drama lately. But I'm pretty sure she's in love with you too."

Shaking his head, Puck raised an eyebrow, "So, I love her. But why wouldn't I? We've been best friends for forever. And dated sophomore year. I guess I just never got over her."

And it seems that Puck could only go a certain amount of time before his soft spot died because as soon as Mike opened his mouth, he was cut off, "Look, Michaela, do you wanna paint fingernails and get facials or go check out the pool with the girls?"

Scowling, Mike socked him in the arm before shrugging, "Pool sounds fun."

Suddenly, the door was flung open and aforementioned girls ran in. Rachel flung herself on top of Puck on the bed and buried her head in his shirt.

"You okay, babe?" He asked, running a hand up and down her back.

She looked up and pouted at him, "I'm exhausted, Noah. Who knew a bus ride could be so tiring?" Puck thought back to the thirty minutes of sleep they got, shortly followed by the seven and a half hours of screaming, singing, and jumping up and down while eating junk food.

"Yeah, Rach, who knew?" He took out his phone and texted the rest of glee, asking them if they wanted to rest for the next couple of hours before heading down to the pool. He got affirmative responses and smiled, "Go to sleep, babe. Here," He said, grabbing a sweatshirt when he noticed she was shivering. She tugged it over her head and cuddled back into him, clutching his shirt in her hands and tucking her head under his chin. Puck gently pulled the blanket over both of them as she fell asleep and he followed soon after.

Santana looked over at the two with a fond smile, "When are they gonna realize that they're perfect for each other?"

"Well, Puck already admitted he's in love with her. And I'm betting Rachel said the same thing to you," Mike replied. The Latina nodded in confirmation and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso, smiling when he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She yawned and he hugged her closer to whisper in her ear, "Sleep, San." And soon the couple were drifting to sleep with Puck and Rachel.

Matt was already cuddled together with Brittany and half-asleep when he heard her voice, "Matt, you're amazing."

He kissed her forehead and brushed some blond hair away from her face gently, "You're pretty amazing yourself, Britt."

She grinned at him, kissing him quickly, before cuddling back into him and falling asleep.


	4. The Hangover

Rachel sat up and held a hand to her throbbing head. She looked down at the cold tile, and found that she was lying on the floor of the hotel bathroom. She reached out a hand and pulled herself up, using the sink as leverage. She looked up…

And screamed.

* * *

><p>Kurt fell off the window seat he was asleep on when he heard a feminine high-pitched scream. He winced at the headache he was sporting and rushed into the bathroom to find Rachel wailing and holding her hair in front of her face.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, panicking as he looked around for any blood or dead bodies.

"My hair!" She screeched, pointing to the purple streaks now scattered throughout her hair. Kurt tilted his head to the side as he stared at her.

"It looks good," He told her with a laugh. She turned around to smile back at him, but gasped dramatically and her eyes widened in shock.

Kurt stepped back in fear, "What?"

The brunette just pointed at the mirror with a trembling hand.

The feminine boy rolled his eyes at her dramatics, but turned to face the mirror. He looked up…

And screamed.

* * *

><p>Santana shot up off the floor and grabbed the closest thing to her when she heard Kurt scream. She ran into the bathroom, wielding the object in front of her defensively as she eyed Rachel's purple streaks and Kurt's…well…new look.<p>

She dropped the frying pan on the ground and held her sides as she laughed hysterically.

"Why do you have a Mohawk?" She gasped out as the boy glared at her and put his hands on his hips. Rachel stifled her giggled behind her hand, but patted Kurt on the shoulder comfortingly.

"And a nose piercing!" The Latina exclaimed, pointing out the bright green spiky stud on the side of the boy's nose.

Kurt spun around to face the Cheerio with a comeback prepared, but it died on his lips as he positively guffawed at her.

Santana scowled at him and turned to Rachel, whose mouth was hanging open, "What?"

"Um, Tana, you might want to look in the mirror." The Latina raised an eyebrow but followed Rachel's suggestion and looked up…

And screamed.

* * *

><p>Tina sat up as she heard a scream and pulled herself off of the bed when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down to see herself handcuffed to someone. Scowling, the girl hit the person with a pillow and laughed as they growled.<p>

"Aw heck to the no!" Mercedes screamed as she shot up and smacked the perpetrator with the same pillow that had just impacted her face.

Tina yelped, "Mercedes! Why are we handcuffed together?" The other girl just shrugged and tugged halfheartedly at the cuffs, not liking the chaffing it caused.

"Wait..did you hear a scream?" Mercedes asked, scrunching her face in concentration. The Asian girl nodded and frantically tried to pull her friend up as she yanked her towards the door. The two girls followed the laughter until they reached Rachel's room and peered inside the bathroom.

They promptly burst into laughter and stared at the picture in front of them.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a smurf convention in town," Mercedes said, grinning at the girl.

Santana spun around and glared at them, "Shut up! It's not funny! I'm blue!" She screeched, pointing to her blue skin. It was true. She was completely dyed blue. From her face to her fingernails and feet. She was totally blue.

"You have to admit it's kind of funny, Satan." Kurt commented with a wide smile. He wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and tugged her closer as she giggled. But then the tiny brunette yelped in pain and put a hand to her neck.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Tina asked, taking a step closer.

"I don't know. My neck hurts," Rachel answered, turning towards the mirror. There was a large burn on the side of her neck, but she had no idea where it came from.

Santana smirked, "I think that you've got yourself a taser burn!"

Four pairs of eyebrows raised and turned to the Latina, "How do you know that?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening.

The girl shrugged in response, "Coach prefers that we know all forms of self-defense. Including electric shocks and bamboo sticks."

Blank stares.

"Can you all shut up? I'm trying to sleep," a voice chimed in. They all looked up. ..

And screamed.

* * *

><p>Puck shot up, but fell right back down as he slammed into something. He felt along the wall until he found the light switch and flipped it on. Looking around, he realized that he was in a closet somewhere. He opened the door and followed the screaming. He knocked on the door to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany's hotel room, but it swung open, so he just went inside.<p>

"Puck! Come help me!" Brittany slurred, as she tugged at her shoe that seemed to be caught on the wheel of Artie's chair. The boy rolled his eyes, but helped her pull her foot free. Brittany hopped up and sprung through the conjoined door, leaving a trail of glitter in her wake. Artie followed, leading the way into the bathroom and burst into laughter. Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes weren't that bad, but Santana and Kurt…

Brittany tilted her head to the side in confusion, "San! You're a smurf!"

"That's what I said!" Kurt squealed, squeezing Rachel around the waist as he held a cold washcloth to her neck.

"Whoa, what happened to your neck, babe?" Puck asked in concern as Brittany flitted over to her and checked the burn before she decided to play with the brunette's hair instead.

Rachel shrugged, "Apparently, I got tasered. Who knows? Why is your shirt covered in holes?"

Puck looked down and realized that his shirt was, in fact, covered in dozens of tiny holes. He looked up at them helplessly and shook his shoulders.

"And, Britt, you're leaving glitter everywhere," Rachel continued, leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder.

Sure enough, there was a multi-colored path of sparkles everywhere Brittany touched. Including Rachel's hair.

"Plus, Artie, you're covered in stickers," Mercedes added, leaning against the sink.

Tina held up a hand, "Wait! Weren't we trying to figure out why there's a strange man in the bathtub?" All eyes turned to the tub where a middle-aged Indian man was calmly leaning against the faucet, holding a rubber duck.

"Hello, my name is Rashid."

* * *

><p>Matt wasn't awoken by the screaming or the squealing coming from the bathroom. No, he was awoken by an arm smacking him in the face. He figured it was just Brittany and sat up, pushing the hand of him. But alas, it was not Brittany.<p>

"Chang!" He screamed, waking the Asian boy up, "Why are you in the same bed as me?"

The Asian looked around and yelped, "I don't know! Why are you in the same bed as me?" He asked, scrambling up and away from his best friend.

They both shivered and heard sudden screaming, so they walked down the hall until they reached the source. Rachel had purple hair and a taser burn, Kurt was going punk, Puck looked homeless, Santana was blue, Brittany was spouting glitter, Artie was covered in stickers, Tina and Mercedes were handcuffed together, and there was a random Indian man in the tub.

"Matt!" Brittany squealed, throwing herself into his arms. The dark jock laughed and squeezed her gently, kissing her hair.

Santana turned to her boyfriend and flung herself at him happily, "Do you know why I'm blue?"

Mike shrugged and kissed her quickly, "Nope, but you look like a smurf." Kurt and Brittany hi-fived him with a grin and an "I know, right!" The Latina glared at them half-heartedly, and curled further into her boyfriend.

Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel and tugged her towards him gently, taking over holding the cloth to her neck.

"Do any of you know why I'm in your bathtub?" Rashid asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone shook their heads or shrugged.

Brittany suddenly shrieked, "Whoa! Cool! I have a tattoo!"

All eyes turned to the blond, who was pointing to a flower tattoo spiraling around her arm. Cue raised eyebrows and helpless shrugs.

"Wait, where's Sam and Quinn?" Artie asked, looking around the small bathroom while Kurt peered into the bedroom.

But, alas, the two blonds were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Grass. She was surrounded by grass…and more grass…and yet more grass. Quinn Fabray stood up and was very confused. She looked around and saw no one. Suddenly, a beep sounded and the blond looked down to see her phone lying on the ground by her feet. She picked it up and read the message.<p>

**Where are you? –Rach xoxo**

**I have no idea. There's a lotta grass though. –Quinnie xo**

The blond frowned, _Where am I is right…_

* * *

><p>Rachel put her phone back in her pocket, "She doesn't know where she is. And Sam's phone is off."<p>

"Well, we should probably figure out what to do…" Mike suggested.

Santana nodded in agreement.

Tina opened her mouth to speak when something brown suddenly flew into the room and attached itself to Rachel's back.

"Rachie! You have a pygmy marmoset on you!" Brittany yelled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

All eyes turned to the normally dim blond and she smiled, "I like monkeys." That seemed to satisfy everyone as Rachel stayed perfectly still and looked at the marmoset out of the corner of her eye.

"It seems friendly enough…" Puck started and Mike was quick to chime in, "Yeah, it isn't hurting anyone."

And then, there came a flurry of reasons as to why they should keep the monkey.

"Okay! Okay!" Rachel screamed, holding her hands up, "We'll keep the monkey, but only until we find out where it came from." The group nodded quickly before she could change her mind. Puck reached out to take the monkey off of the tiny brunette, but it hissed and buried itself further into her hair. The girl shrugged and made her way out of the bathroom, with the monkey still clinging to her back.

"I think I'm going to call you Barney."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, three things. <strong>

**I love you guys. I got so many story alerts and favorites, I did a happy dance :) Thanks so much!**

**You all know that I hate when people hold stories for ransom until they get a certain number of reviews. So don't worry, I'm not doing that. But reviews do help me get ideas. So please, if you like it, tell me. It makes me happy. :) So thanks guys. **

**Whoever gives me the most awesome review, will get a oneshot of whatever couple they like (out of the ones I ship) dedicated to them. So yeah. I really like reviews. I get really nervous about that kinda stuff. Haha, so thanks for reading. I'll update soon!**


	5. That's Not Supposed To Be There

"Rashid, would you please get out of the tub? Santana, put the frying pan down! PUCKERMAN! If you make one more lame avatar joke to Tana, I will not be held responsible for her actions. Brittany, stop spinning. You're creating a glitter tornado! Tina! Mercedes! Sit down and be quiet! Kurt, I am begging you, do not shave your head. Artie, would you please find me a wet washcloth because taser burns hurt. Mike, stop glaring at Matt and go find me a white board. Matt, keep calling Sam until he answers," Rachel screamed as she stood on a chair with her hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they all followed her orders. She shared a look with Santana, who slid the razor out of Kurt's grasp and threw it into the hallway before the feminine boy realized it was missing.

Artie gently tugged the exhausted girl onto his lap and pressed the washcloth to her neck. She smiled gratefully at him and turned back to the chaotic room. Mike strode into the room, pulling a whiteboard behind him with a marker stuck above his ear. He stepped next to the board and bowed to Rachel.

She giggled, "Okay, guys! We need a plan. Mike, write this down!"

"We need to find out what the heck happened last night," Tina started, holding up her and Mercedes' linked hands pointedly.

Puck chimed in, "What about Ken and Barbie?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Rachel bit her lip thoughtfully. She nodded towards Mike and he started the list.

**Step One: Find Quinn and Sam**

"I wonder if we have anything from last night that would help us," Kurt mused from his spot next to Brittany. As if a light switch had come on, they all searched their pockets and began overturning the room, looking for any sign of what had happened the night before.

"I've got car keys!" Puck yelled, tossing them onto a table.

"I've got stamps all over my arm. They look like they're from clubs," Artie added and Rachel took pictures of them with her phone in case they faded.

Tina grinned and held up ticked stubs, "Apparently, we went to a concert or movie or something."

Rachel nodded and searched her own pockets, coming up with bracelets. She threw them on the table with Tina's find and pretty soon they had a collection of memories lying on the table.

Ticket stubs, stamps, car keys, a random passport, various papers, and a pair of handcuffs. Matt raised an eyebrow and added a hula skirt to the pile. All heads turned to the boy, but he just shrugged and gave a sheepish grin.

Artie dropped a kiss on Rachel's head and clapped his hands loudly as everyone began to talk over one another, "Guys, we need to figure out what we did first."

"Well, we used Sam's fake ID's to get into a club. The question is, which one?" Mercedes threw out, biting her lip.

Mike raised his hand and began jumping up and down excitedly with a smile on his face.

Rachel giggled quietly into her hand, "Yes, Mike?"

"What about the hotel's casino? I bet we went there first. Easy access and everything," The tall Asian offered proudly. Santana flung her arms around his waist and kissed him quickly, "Yes! That's a good idea. Let's go!" She replied, not waiting for an answer before striding out of the room and tugging Mike behind her.

"Do you think she knows that she is still blue?" Kurt asked thoughtfully, looking at the rest of the room's occupants.

Matt shook his head, "Nope, and I say we keep it that way. I kind of want to live long enough to figure out what happened."

Puck lifted Rachel off of Artie's lap and slung her onto his back quickly and moved to follow Santana and Mike.

"Wait!" the small brunette exclaimed, "Don't forget to get all the stuff! There's a backpack in my suitcase, so just stuff it all in and bring it."

Kurt nodded frantically and hurried around the room, collecting what he deemed as clues. Tina and Mercedes were after Puck and Rachel, with Matt and Brittany closely following. Their linked hands swung between them. Kurt dropped the backpack onto Artie's lap and pushed the boy out after them, trying his best to ignore the breeze hitting his head.

Santana was perfectly content from her place under Mike's arm when she heard something funny, "Michael Chang! Are you humming the song from Smurfs?"

He froze and looked at her with wide eyes before hightailing it to the elevator and desperately pushing the button. Rachel laughed and clung tighter to Noah's shoulders, kissing the top of his head periodically with a grin.

They all piled into the elevator and Mercedes pushed the button to the lobby before leaning back against the wall and glaring at her handcuffed wrist.

"Okay, guys, cheer up. We all did something strange last night and now we all have to figure out why. So put a smile on and be happy!" Rachel said from her place on Puck's back.

Everybody grumbled out replies before the elevator dinged and the doors swung open. They all filed out, but Brittany stopped, "Wait! Where's Lord Tubbington? And Rachel's monkey?"

"I don't know about your cat, but the monkey is still on Rachel," Mike said and the small brunette made Puck spin around to display the monkey attached to her back.

The group shrugged and continued their trek to the casino, ignoring the amused and curious stares that followed them.

"Yo! You with the uniform! Get over here!" Santana shouted, snapping her fingers at a casino worker.

Rachel elbowed her in the side and looked apologetically at the young girl who now stood in front of them.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the ones who tried to play poker with grapes. And then proceeded to vomit on the table," The worker, who's nametag read Trisha, said with a scowl.

Cringing, Kurt held up his hands, "Yeah, we're really sorry about that. But we don't have any idea what happened and we were wondering if you could help us…"

She sighed, "Sure, I'll tell you what I know. You came in here around ten and hit the bar, but there were two more of you. From what I can tell, the short one with the monkey and the gay boy can't hold their alcohol. After an hour, the Latina started screaming at the one with the funny haircut and the blond girls started dancing on a table. Then, you all left when they wouldn't let you play poker and puked on your way out. You were screaming about pirate ships or something."

Before they could embarrass themselves anymore, Rachel nudged them out of the casino, screaming a "Thank you for your time, Trisha. Sorry about the table!"

"Rach!" Puck exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

She turned around and put her hands on her hips with a glare, "Would you just trust me? I know where we went next."

"What? How?" Kurt asked, linking arms with her.

Rachel grinned, "Pirate ship? There's a Treasure Island hotel a couple streets over. I bet we went there." There was a collective scream of excitement as they realized the pieces were coming together.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Brittany asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a grin and took Rachel's free hand.

Santana smirked, "Puck, didn't you have some car keys?" Artie dug in the backpack and fished them out, tossing them to the Latina with a grin.

"Well, let's go see what we won!" She said, leading the way to the parking lot. Shrugging, the group followed her down the concrete stairs. She pressed the alarm button and followed the sound until they came to stop in front of their vehicle.

"Oh, crap."


End file.
